You're My Destiny, Lee Sungmin
by SuperJunior137
Summary: Menceritakan seorang Lee Sungmin yang ditinggal Orang Tuanya sejak kecil dan membuka Tempat Penitipan Anak di rumah kecilnya, dan seorang duda beranak 1 Cho Kyuhyun mulai tumbuh benih cinta karena Lee Sungmin
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Destiny (KyuMin Fanfiction)

Cast : -Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Henry Lau

and Other Super Junior's Member cast.

WARNING : IF YOU DON'T LIKE KYUMIN COUPLE, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION. BECAUSE I'M NOT APPROVE IF YOU BASHING MY FANFICTION.

Bila anda mengatakan saya penjiplak, mohon perbaiki kata anda. karena ini asli karya saya. apabila ada yang sama atau kesalahan dimanapun, mohon dimaafkan.

Happy Reading!

Sungmin POV

Aku seorang yeoja yang telah lama ditinggal Orang Tua seorang diri…

Aku tidak memiliki siapapun disini. Aku hanya memiliki teman-teman kecil yang selalu membuatku terhibur..

Disini tempat tinggalku sekaligus bekerja. Aku membuka tempat penitipan anak yang didukung warga Seoul. Menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjaga anak-anak lucu di tempat penitipan anak. Aku selalu dibuat tersenyum karena mereka membuat kelucuan. Terkadang hatiku gundah, aku selalu mendapat hiburan.

Kerjaanku mengajak anak-anak bermain, mengganti popok, mengajarkan anak-anak tentang pelajaran dan membantu mengerjakan PR. Semua duniaku, ada disini.

Ada yang saat dijemput orang tuanya mereka malah menolak dan ingin tetap bermain bersamaku, itu membuatku tertawa kecil. Tapi didalam hati, aku merasa sedikit kehilangan meskipun sementara. Ada yang hanya 2 hari menitipkan anaknya disini, dan setelah itu tidak pernah menitipkan anaknya lagi. aku jadi merindukannya. Ada juga yang bernasib malang yaitu dititipkan setelah itu tidak diambil kembali. Tuhan, jangan sampai orangtuanya melupakannya.

Yang dulu aku hanya seorang diri, kini aku mempunyai keluarga kecil secara tak langsung..

*Pukul 07.00 am*

Aku menyapu dan membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di tempat penitipan anak ini. Supaya mereka tetap nyaman saat bermain atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya. Aku melihat di kamar bayi, 2 orang bayi kembar yang bernama Kangin dan Leeteuk masih tertidur. Aku tersenyum betapa lelapnya mereka tidur. Wajah-wajah malaikat yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan.

*TOK TOK TOK

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku lekas membuka pintu.

"Annyeong Haseyo.", sapanya. Dia seorang pria jangkung yang tampan dengan membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang mengemut permen lolipopnya. Kupikir-pikir, dia berumur sekitar 5 tahun.

"Nado Annyeong. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanyaku memulai topic.

"Aku dengar disini tempat penitipan anak. Apakah aku boleh menitipkan anakku disini ? Aku ada pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan.", ujarnya. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Ah, tentu ^^. Disini, dia pasti akan menemukan teman baru.", aku mengelus rambut anak laki-laki ini. Dia tersenyum, sepertinya dia akan mudah bersosialisasi disini.

"Baiklah. Aku buru-buru. Henry-ya, Appa kerja ne? Jangan nakal :)",

"Ne Appa. Hati-hati…", Henry nama namja imut ini melambaikan tangannya ketika Appanya masuk ke mobil dan berangkat kerja. Kuajak dia masuk ke dalam.

"Henry, ayo kita masuk. Kita lihat adik bayi. Mau ?"

"Cinca ? Henly suka adik bayi :3", aduh anak ini imut sekali. Menggemaskan.

"Ne ^^. Yuk.", kuajak dia ke kamar bayi. Ternyata mereka itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa menangis.

"Huwaa.. adik bayi kembal ^^. Lucu :3. Gak nangis ya noona, pintel.", celoteh Henly.

"Iya ya ? Mereka pintar ^^. Ayo, kita mandiin mereka bia cakep :)", aku mengajak Henly untuk memandikan bayi kembar lucu ini. Henly tampak senang dan aktif. Padahal baru pertama kali Ia dititipkan disini dan dia sudah dapat bersosialisasi padaku. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya yang baru pertama kali pasti masih malu.

.

.

.

Saat dia sedang bermain dengan mainan yang disediakan, aku menghampirinya setelah aku memberi 2 botol susu untuk Kangin dan Leeteuk. Dan mereka pun terlelap tidur.

"Henry, Appamu kerja apa?", tanyaku yang sebenarnya iseng untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Appa kelja di pelusahaan telkenal di Seoul. Dan appa celalu sibuk. Aku tidak punya teman.", ungkap bocah ini.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Umma Henly kemana?"

Henry menunduk seketika ketika aku bertanya keberadaan Ibunya. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, "Umma udah pelgi. Henly tidak punya Umma lagi~"

Aku tersentak kaget. Henly seorang anak piatu. Aku turut bersedih ketika Henry berkata bahwa Ia tak mempunyai seorang ibu. Dia kehilangan sosok ibu. Aku… menjadi merasa bersalah ketika aku bertanya demikian. Ah.. sungmin pabboya..

"Maaf noona buat Henry sedih. Noona tidak tahu.."

"Gwenchana Noona. Noona tidak calah.", Ia tersenyum padaku.

Anak ini ternyata tegar. Tak lama setelah kami berbicara, anak-anak yang sudah sering dititipkan disini mampir untuk bermain. Ketika mereka datang, aku langsung memperkenalkan Henry kepada teman barunya. Dan alhasil, respon mereka positif. Aku senang. Sementara aku meninggalkan mereka untuk singgah ke dapur memasak makanan.

*Pukul 10.00 pm*

Henry dan aku masih sempat mewarnai buku gambar. Dia belum mengantuk. Sementara diluar, Appanya telah menjemputnya. Ku buka pintu dan menyapa lelaki ini.

"Selamat malam :)", aku menyapanya lebih dulu. Dia tampak salah tingkah, tapi aku biarkan.

"Selamat malam. Henry dimana ?"

"Appa! Appa lama sekali :3", protes Henry.

"Maaf, Appa sangat sibuk tadi. Kau masuk ke dalam mobil, ne ?"

"Baiklah :3", Henry masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara lelaki ini ingin berbicara kepadaku.

"Apakah dia nakal?"

"Tidak sama sekali, tuan. Dia sangat aktif, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak baru biasanya pemalu dan susah bersosialisasi. Tapi untuk Henry saya kagum karena dia semangat.", pujiku agak berlebihan.

"Iya, dia sangat semangat. Seakan-akan ingatan tentang Ibunya sudah hilang…", ungkap lelaki yang belum ku ketahui namanya.

"Ibunya sakit ?'

"Kecelakaan di pusat kota Seoul. Kurasa dia sangat kehilangan sosok Ibu. Apalagi aku sering sekali tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk menemaninya. Untung ada tempat penitipan anak disini :)"

Aku hanya tersenyum, senang rasanya membantu orang-orang sekitar.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Cho Kyuhyun imnida.", dia membungkukkan tubuh 90 derajat kehadapanku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, "Lee Sungmin Imnida. Senang bertemu anda."

"Em.. besok mungkin aku akan menitipkan anakku lagi",

"Sering pun juga tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bermain bersamanya."

Aku merasa…. Ada yang aneh. Apa ya ?

"Appa, ayo pulang~", Henry memanggil lewat jendela pintu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya karena dia lupa anaknya sendiri. Lol.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih, Sungmin-shi."

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun-shi. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan :)", Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia membuka jendela di pintunya dan melempar senyum kearahku. Dia pulang, dan aku masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu menitipkan Henry ke tempat penitipan. Aku merasa senang dan sangat tidak keberatan. Henry juga semakin dekat denganku. Dia tidak nakal dan cerewet. Ah, ini anak yang sangat aku dambakan ketika aku menikah nanti. Tapi.. siapa calon suamiku ? Adakah yang mau denganku ? haha.. semua ku serahkan pada Tuhan.

…

Suatu ketika, Henry sakit demam… Kyuhyun memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun menjemputku dan aku bingung, bagaimana jika ada yang menitipkan anak disini.

"Henry memintamu untuk datang ke rumah, Sungmin..",

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang akan dititipkan disini? Aku takut mereka akan datang ketika aku pergi.",

"Ayolah, ini demi Henry. Dia terus memanggil namamu ketika dia Demam. Dan jika dia tidak menemuimu, pasti dia akan kecewa dan sakitnya tambah parah.",

Penjelasan dari Kyuhyun membuatku kembali memutar pikiran. Galau. Dan aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup panti ini sementara demi Henry.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menutup panti ini sementara.", Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobil, dia membukakan pintu dan aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Aish, kalau bukan karena Henry aku tak mungkin menutup Penitipan Anak sementara…

*Sesampainya di Rumah Henry dan Cho Kyuhyun*

Saat aku tiba di rumah ini… rumah yang megah bagai istana ini. Ku injakkan kaki di sini.. di rumah kediaman Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya terdiam di depan rumah ini. Anehnya aku seperti tak pernah melihat rumah mewah saja.

"Ayo masuk. Henry sudah menunggumu daritadi.", kata Kyuhyun menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah luas ini. Rumah seluas ini hanya ditinggal 2 orang. Kyuhyun mengajakku ke dalam kamar Henry yang terletak di lantai 2, aku melihatnya dia terbaring dengan kompres dikepalanya.

"Henry?", aku menghampirinya dan memegang dahinya. Panas sekali suhu tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya- sepertinya Ia sangat membutuhkan tenaga untuk membuka matanya.  
"Sungmin Noona~", panggilnya lemah. Lihat! Wajahnya sangatlah pucat. Astaga, aku tidak tega. Aku mencelupkan handuk di wadah air, lalu mengompresan lagi di kepalanya.

"Henly mau di temenin noona sehalian~", Henly memintaku menemaninya seharian full. Dengan terpaksa, Tempat Penitipan Anak jga tutup seharian juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Jangan khawatir :)"

"Gomawo Noona~", Henry bangun dari posisi tidur lalu memelukku, aku balas pelukannya. Aku lupa jika kejadian tadi dilihat semuanya oleh Kyuhyun. Tampaknya dia memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Aku hanya diam. Kyuhyun keluar membiarkan kami berdua di kamar.

.

.

Malam hari… saat aku sedang membacakan cerita dongeng untuk Henry, aku tak sadar ternyata Kyuhyun memperhatikan kami di belakang. Aku sedang focus membacakan cerita untuk Henry, cerita dongeng yang membawanya ke alam mimpi. Ketika aku menutup buku cerita, Henry sudah terlelap tidur. Aku menghadap Kyuhyun yang menatapku.

"Aku… sudah selesai membuat Henry tertidur. Apa aku boleh pulang?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk menginap sehari saja. Henry pasti akan mencarimu, dan… Henry besok mungkin belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Maukah kau menginap sehari saja? Besok, akan aku antar kau pulang.",

Aku terdiam. Kyuhyun memohonku untuk menginap meski sehari. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi…

"Sehari saja.", ucap Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku sampai ia bisa mengucapkan kata itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti."

"Aku bisa pinjamkan baju istriku. Pakailah.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Mari ku antar kau ke kamar. Agar kau lekas mandi dan memakai baju."

Langsung saja Kyuhyun mengantarkanku ke kamarnya dan mengambil baju untukku. Baju bekas istrinya…

-SKIP TIME-

Aku keluar dari kamar dan turun dari lantai 2. Aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang menyaksikan acara di televisi. Menggonta-ganti channel dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun-shi.", aku memanggilnya, dan tatapannya berpindah ke arahku.

"Ah, Sungmin-shi. Silahkan duduk.", dia membenarkan posisi duduk. Aku malu-malu menerima tawarannya untuk duduk berdua bersamanya. Aku hanya menunduk… dan duduk sekaligus tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Sungmin-shi?", panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Tampaknya, Henry sangat menyukai keberadaanmu.",

"…"

"Kau pantas menjadi sosok ibu untuknya."

Aku kaget, "Apa?"

"Kau dengannya sangat dekat."

"Kyuhyun-shi, aku hanya orang biasa yang telah lama ditinggal orang tua, yang tidak mempunyai apapun. Aku hanya pengasuh anak-anak yang dititipkan."

"Sama dengan istriku dulu. Dia juga begitu. Henry sangat menyayangimu layaknya seorang ibu."

"Aku sudah biasa menjaga anak-anak seperti apa yang aku lakukan, Kyuhyun-shi."

"Sungmin.. dia butuh seorang ibu. Kau tahu?"

Aku terdiam.. aku tahu Henry membutuhkan seorang ibu..

"Kau tidak tahu betapa dia kehilangan seorang ibu. Anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun ditinggal seorang ibu… dia selalu menangis ketika anak-anak lainnya bermain bersama ibunya. Sementara aku hampir tak mempunyai waktu untuk mengajaknya bermain."

"Tapi…", Kyuhyun menatapku dalam, dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku yakin, pipiku pasti merah saat ini.

"Jadilah ibu untuk Henry."

"Tapi kau belum tentu mencintaiku.."

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, asalkan kau mau menjadi ibu untuk Henry.."

"…..", aku diam. Rasanya aku tidak bisa membantah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku…."

"Aku mohon."

"Belum…"

"Appa… Noona…"

Aku dan Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Henry memanggil kami. Kami salah tingkah, Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya. Henry menghampiri kami dengan wajah dan pertanyaan polos.

"Appa dan Noona pacalan ya ?"

Kami cengo. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, aku malu.

"Ah, t-tidak. Kami hanya….."

"Apa? Melencanakan pelnikahan?", ucapnya polos.

"A-ani ", aku membantah. Aish, kenapa anak ini sangat polos?

"Lalu? Appa dan Noona mau bikinin Henly adik ?",

*Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Tepar*

-abaikan-

Kami berdua cengo dibuatnya. Masa' iya ? Henry yang berumur 5 tahun sangat polos ini? Aduh… malu

"Henry, kau sudah sembuh?", tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Panasnya udah tulun, tapi macih pusing.",

"Lebih baik kau tidur, Henry. Nanti kau tambah sakit.."

"Ani.", henry duduk ditengah kami berdua. Dia menatap kami dengan matanya yang… bisa dikatakan sedang mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Noona… jadilah ibunya Henly.",

Aku diam… Henry mengatakannya sendiri..

"Menikahlah dengan Appa… Mau ya ? :3"

Aku diam… tetap diam…  
"Henly, Sungmin noona memerlukan istirahat. Biarkan dia istirahat ne? Dia pasti capek? Benar kan, Sungmin-shi?"

"Ah.. i-iya. benar."

"Sungmin-shi, kau tidur saja dikamarku. Biar aku tidur dengan Henry. Arasseo ?", kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne Arasseo..", aku pergi buru-buru ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Aish.. dua orang itu… aku.. arggh!

Aku duduk dikasur ukuran big size ini. Aku melirik ke meja kecil yang ditasnya diletakkan sebuah foto Kyuhyun bersama seorang wanita. Ah.. itu istrinya. Aku melihatnya. Itu foto pernikahannya dulu…

Tampak raut wajah mereka yang bahagia… tapi maut memisahkan mereka…

Hm… aku tidak tahu siapa nama perempuan ini…

Dia… bernasib sama denganku. Ku letakkan kembali foto itu dan berangkat tidur.

.

.

.

.

*esok paginya*

Aku lekas memakai baju yang kemarin. Tak apalah, sampai rumah juga aku mengganti pakaian. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar disaat aku mendekati pintu. Tuhan, ini membuatku kaget.

"Maaf. Kau sudah siap?", aku menggangguk. Aku masih kepikiran tentang tadi malam. Saat ini aku berusaha melupakan hal itu.

"Ayo.", ajak Kyuhyun.

-SKIP TIME-

Kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu, Kyuhyun menahan tangan kiriku. Aku kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku… akan merencanakan pernikahan ini."

"Apa? Aku bilang aku belum siap Kyuhyun-shi!"

"Apa kau lupa permintaan Henry semalam ?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya. Tapi aku belum siap. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau."

Kyuhyun terdiam… "Baiklah, akan aku tunggu…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkan aku keluar dari mobilnya. Aku membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya… kenapa harus aku ? Aish.. kacau pikiranku saat masuk ke dalam rumah..

"_Sungmin.. dia butuh seorang ibu. Kau tahu?"_

"_Noona… jadilah ibunya Henly.",_

Kata-kata itu masih terbayang dalam benakku. Sungguh, aku belum siap! Kyuhyun belum mempunyai perasaan cinta kepadaku, dan begitu pula denganku.

"Noona? Noona?", Kangin dan Leeteuk yang terpaksa aku titipkan tetangga kemarin memanggilku dengan sebutan Noona. Ah… aku suka saat mereka memanggilku. Aku mendekati mereka yang sama-sama sudah bisa merangkak. Dan pikiranku berputar lagi. jika aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun, lalu tempat penitipan anak ini siapa yang menjadi penerusnya ? Apakah aku harus mencari pengasuh baru ? Tetapi aku takut. Karena sering sekali ada berita penipu yang menyamar menjadi pengasuh hingga anak yang dititipkan malah diculik. Aish…

"Sungmin-shi?", aku melihat ke pintu masuk, Kyuhyun datang ke panti ini.

"Silahkan masuk.."

Dia membawa 2 kantong kresek besar berisi makanan dan susu bayi untuk anak kembar ini.

"Hey bayi lucu~", sapanya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka lincah ketika Kyuhyun menyapanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot membawakan makanan dan susu untuk Kangin dan Leeteuk."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak merasa direpotkan."

-Hening-

"Sungmin-shi, Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu…"

::Gaje ? Memang B). Asal tetap berani berkarya!::

::Lanjut or Stop?::

::Tergantung dari banyaknya Review ;)::


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Destiny

chapter 2

-Cast : -Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Henry Lau

And Other Super Junior's Cast

WARNING : GS, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, BAGI KALIAN YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI FF KYUMIN PLEASE JANGAN BACA. Saya sudah peringatkan. Tidak menerima bashing. Mau bashing, pergi aja sonoh ;p

*Sebelumnya*

"Sungmin-ah, Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu."..

*You Are My Destiny-chapter 2*

Tampaknya, Kyuhyun telah mengajukan pemohonan untuk menikah. Aish.. harus berapa kali aku bilang aku belum siap? Kyuhyun ternyata sangat keras kepala…

"Kyuhyun.. aku belum siap.. apakah kau tidak bisa memberiku waktu sejenak?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ada raut rasa bersalah. Mungkin dia menyadari mengapa dia mengambil tindakan yang bisa dibilang egois. Belum siap bukan berarti menolak kan ?

"Maafkan aku jika aku agak egois terhadapmu.", kata Kyuhyun. Aku hanya diam. Dia sadar atas tindakannya. Aku tahu ini untuk Henry. Tapi kalau bukan untuknya, sudah pasti aku akan menolak…

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau sadar sekarang.",

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, dan saat ini pasti pipiku merah padam /

"Kau pasti bingung. Saat menikah, bagaimana panti ini akan tetap berjalan sementara kau sendiri yang menjadi pengurus. Benar, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.. jujur, ini yang membuatku merasa belum siap menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil ini.

"Tenang.. akan aku carikan orang-orang yang sanggup menjadi pengurus."

"Tapi.. aku takut jika itu dari kalangan orang yang tak terpercaya."

"Sstt.. aku pasti memilih orang-orang yang berpengalaman. Bukan dari kalangan orang biasa ataupun penjahat. Percayalah."

"Lalu, Kangin dan Leeteuk? Aku tidak rela meninggalkan mereka."

"Angkat saja jadi anak. Bukankah itu lebih baik ?"

Ide yang bagus. Kyuhyun menyukai anak-anak. Kyuhyun ingin membantu mencarikan pengasuh untuk panti ini. Setidaknya ini membuatku sangat lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku siap bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Gamsahamnida. Aku akan memberitahu beliau bahwa besok kau siap untuk bertemu."

*Author POV*

Esoknya dengan suasana yang agak mendung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai merasa gugup. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Orang tuaku pasti akan menerimamu dengan baik. Tenang saja.", Sungmin agak lega dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya semoga saja…

*di dalam rumah~*

"Han Gege! Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan game ?! Bantu aku masak!", teriak Heenim yang kerepotan di dapur.

"Aish, satu kali saja lah~ Nanggung nih!", kata Hangeng sambil memencet tombol-tombol PS3.

"Aish! Tak ada bedanya kau dengan Kyuhyun! Daritadi sekali lagi, sekali lagi. kapan selesainya ?!"

"Aish, jangan berisik Heenim. Aku akan menyelesaikan 1 babak lagi!"

"Pokoknya bantu aku masak! Atau besok PS itu bakal aku buang !"

"Umma~ Appa~ Aku datang~", Kyuhyun menyapa pasangan 'ribet' ini. Heenim yang sedang memasak dan Hangeng yang sedari tadi ngurusin game sampai lupa mandi, mendadak hening.

Dapur dan ruang tamu berantakan, kedua penghuni belum pada mandi -_-. Cocok lah..

"Kenapa diam semua, eoh ? Tidak menerima kedatangan anak kece badai ini kah ?, alay Kyuhyun.

"HAN GEGE! BERSIHKAN RUMAH SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU ?!"

"Baiklah! Baik T_T"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cengo melihat kedua pasangan gokil ini. Orang tua kok malu-maluin sih, malu aku jadinya, batin Kyuhyun. Ya ampun, ini calon mertuaku?, batin Sungmin.

Pasangan gokil ini dalam waktu 25 menit sudah tampil rapi, rumah bersih dan rapi dan senyum pepsodent (?).

"Silahkan masuk. Dan.. eh ? Inikah perempuan yang kau bicarakan kemarin?", tanya Heenim dengan tatapan kucingnya (?)

"Ah~ Ne Umma. Ini yang aku bicarakan kemarin"

Sungmin rada gugup lagi. dia malu-malu saat Heenim menatapnya dari bawah ke atas secara detail sangat. Hangeng yang disebelah hanya diam melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

"Aish, Umma kenapa tidak menyuruh kami masuk ? Umma Appa kira aku berdiri disini lama itu enak ? Ayo Sungmin, kita duduk saja.", Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk mengabaikan pasangan gokil tadi.

Sudah Heenim aneh, lagi Hangeng yang polos -_-

"Kyuhyun. Aku gak enak sama Orang tuamu… Aku saja belum dapat memperkenalkan diri pada mereka.", kata Sungmin.

"Aish, orang tuaku memang begini. Gokil bin ajaib. Makanya, kalau punya mertua seperti mereka itu asyik."

Heenim dan Hangeng duduk di sofa. Lagi dan lagi, Heenim menatap Sungmin dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah kembali ke atas. Yang ditatappun sampai merinding.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Heenim mengintrogasi.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.", jawab Sungmin.

"Apakah kau siap menjadi ibu untuk cucuku, Henry ? Menggantikan istri Kyuhyun yang sudah meninggal?"

"Iya, saya siap. Henry dan aku sangatlah dekat. Hingga Henry tidak mau berpisah denganku."

"Hm… baiklah. Semua pernikahan akan aku atur. Dan Kyuhyun? Kau atur saja tanggalnya."

"ne Umma.", Kyuhyun memberi senyum ke Sungmin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ah.. meski Kyuhyun belum ada rasa pada Sungmin, tapi demi Henry dia mau belajar mencintai Sungmin!

*Tiba di Hari pernikahan*

Sungmin telah mengenakan pakaian gaun putih dan dandan yang cantik. Dia gugup, harus menjalani pernikahan dengan seorang duda beranak 1. Setelah menikah, sudah berstatus ibu. Dia memainkan jarinya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kyuhyun yang telah mengenakan tuxedo putih berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau gugup?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, "Ini untuk kali pertamanya. Dan kau kedua kalinya."

"Meskipun aku sudah pernah menikah, ini tetaplah sebuah sejarah yang membuatku gugup."

"Kyu.. aku punya 1 permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku… belum siap punya anak..m-maksudku, aku belum siap jika aku hamil nanti."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku tidak menuntutmu harus hamil setelah menikah. Itu keputusan yang kau pegang"

Sungmin lega. Kyuhyun bisa mengerti kemauannya. "Terima Kasih"

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Kalian ingin membatalkan pernikahan, eoh? Tamu sudah banyak, tapi pengantin tidak ada !", lagi-lagi Heenim teriak memanggil pengantin dengan gaya alaynya.

"Aish.. ne umma! Sungmin, aku tunggu di altar."

Sungmin mengangguk, raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengucapkan janji suci bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Meski belum sepenuhnya mencintai Kyuhyun, tetapi biarkan ini menjadi pelajaran untuk mencintai seorang calon suami.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"

"Saya bersedia"

"dan kau Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka sebagai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia"

Setelah pengucapan janji itu… Pastur menyuruh mereka memakaikan cincin di jari manis tangan kanan. Kyuhyun memakaikan Sungmin cincin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan setelah itu pastur menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mencium Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka kain yang samar menutup wajah Sungmin lalu mencium sekilas bibirnya. Spontan membuat pipi Sungmin mengeluarkan semburat merah karena belum pernah dicium sebelumnya.

Berarti, ini ciuman pertama dari cinta pertama dan terakhir dong ^.^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Appa!", Henry teriak dari belakang ketika pengucapan itu telah selesai.

"Jagoan Appa~", Kyuhyun menggendong Henry yang tampak sangat senang melihat Appanya menikah dengan Sungmin.

"Sekalang, noona aku panggil umma dong Appa? :3"

"Iya dong. Kan Appa barusan udah jadi suaminya Sungmin. Harus dong manggil Umma."

"Umma… buatin Henly adik yaa…"

*krik*

*krik*

*krik*

"APA?!", Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan kompak berteriak saat Henry meminta adik. Aish… ni anak masih kecil udah minta yang aneh-aneh.

"Henly-ya, gak boleh ngomong gitu ah u.u". kata Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya. Sungmin dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang mencoba melupakan apa yang barusan Henry minta.

"Anakkuuuu… lebih baik kalian bersantai saja dahulu. Biarkan Henry bersamaku dahulu, dan kalian bersenang-senanglah! Umma sudah booking sebuah kamar untuk 3 hari ^^",

"Ah, gomawo umma~", ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Heenim.

"Ne chagi~ sudahlah! Cepat ke hotel!", titah Heenim.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju limousine yang telah menunggu di depan gereja. Mereka berdua masuk lalu capcus (?) ke Hotel berbintang 5.

Sesampainya, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuju kamar hotel bernomor 0137. Setelah sampai, Sungmin dibaringkan di atas kasur, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya duduk.

*Sungmin POV*

Aku sangat lelah. Betapa merepotkannya persiapan pernikahan itu. Aish..

"Mengenai Henry, lupakan saja.", kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Aish, jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu T^T

"Aku berusaha menuruti kemauanmu. Tenang saja, Cho Sungmin~"

"Aku tahu itu, terima kasih.."

*Author POV*

3 bulan kemudian…

Sungmin sekarang santai berada di rumah. Sekarang dia menjadi nyonya Cho. Sesekali dia menjenguk anak-anak di Tempat Penitipan Anak. Sekarang dia tak perlu khawatir karena Kyuhyun telah menemukan beberapa pengasuh yang jujur dan professional. Hidupnya berubah, tak sesusah kemarin. Hal ini tak membuatnya sombong. Justru dia tetap bersikap rendah hati.

Dalam waktu 3 bulan itu… tak hanya Henry yang meminta 'adik', tapi Heenim lama-kelamaan terpengaruh oleh Henry jadinya minta cucu juga!

'Sungmin, buatkan Umma cucu ne ? Henry masih betah nginap di rumahku. Bersantailah dan nikmati berdua di rumah!', isi pesan singkat di handphone Sungmin

"Hah~ komplotan..", bisik Sungmin

"Apa ? Komplotan?"

"Eh? Aniya… kau sudah pulang, Kyu?", Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang telah pulang kerja. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Sudah. Di luar ternyata hujan. Untung saja aku tidak kehujanan."

"Syukurlah, biar kamu gak sakit. Mandi sana. Biar segar"

"Aku tahu itu.", Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas dan menaruh tas kerjanya. Mengambil handuk lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Sungmin mengambilkan baju untuk Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas kasur, lalu turun ke lantai 1 memasakkan makanan.

"Kau masak apa, sayang?", Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang ketika ia sedang memasak makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang memasak Kari Ayam untukmu. Kau suka?"

"Apapun yang kau masak, pasti aku makan."

5 menit kemudian..

"Ayo kita makan. Masakan sudah selesai :)", Sungmin membawa panci berisi kari ayam. Kyuhyun yang sudah siap menyantap masakan itu, mengambil mangkuk. Sungmin menuangkan kari ke dalam mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Mashita. Kau pintar memasak", puji Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Padahal, aku baru belajar."

"Hm.. Umma ada menghubungimu?'

-hening-

"Ada. Tadi…"

"Apa?"

"Em.. tidak usah dibahas. Lebih baik makanlah dulu."

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan keningnya, tapi dia memilih melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

*di kamar*

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap. Kyuhyun melihat ada kegundahan di mata Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?", tanya Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"aniya…"

"Lalu? Umma bilang apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Bohong."

"… Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin memiliki anak…"

::Gaje ? Sudah Biasa hadir di FF saya B)::

::Setelah baca, anda melihat tulisan ini kan ?::

::Bisa minta tinggalkan komentarnya?"

::Kalau bisa, berarti kamu bisa baca dan memahaminya::

::Jika tidak, ya u-knowlah::

::Terima kasih ^^::


End file.
